Shippo se enfermó
by Malale
Summary: El pequeño Shippo se enfermó. ¿Adivinen a quien le toca cuidarlo?. Una pista, tiene orejas de perro. (He vuelto a subir el fic por que el primero tenía errore tipograficos, ^^U gomen) (¡¡Muchas gracias Misao CG!!)


Inu Yasha no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Si me perteneciera a mí, jamás habría resucitado a Kikyo y Naraku habría  muerto en el primer día que apareció. (¡Los odio!. ¿Se nota mucho?)

**¡Shippo se enfermó!**

¡Feh!. ¡¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas?!. ¡No quiero ni puedo hacer esto!. ¡Es Ridículo, con erré mayúscula!. ¡Grrrr!. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¡¿Por que precisamente  ahora?!. ¡¡Estúpido kitsune!! ¡FEH!. 

                                                               ********

Estaba felizmente durmiendo la siesta en mi árbol esta mañana. Kagome se había ido ayer a hacer uno de esos exámenes suyos que tanto le gustan y no volvería en dos días.  Miroku fue reclamado en una aldea vecina para realizar un exorcismo y Sango también fue contratada para matar a un youkai de baja categoría. 

Estaba aburrido y sin nada mas que hacer cuando oí un grito en el bosque. Lo  reconocí enseguida. Solo hay otra persona aparte de Kagome cuya voz sea capaz de taladrar mis tímpanos con tal intensidad. Shippo.

De un salto me dirigí allí rápidamente guiado por mis orejas, creyendo que el cachorro podría haber sido atacado por algún animal o youkai 

Cuando por fin llegué y localice a esa cría de zorro pare en seco. Definitivamente, no había ningún peligro.

Shippo estaba atrapado en un matorral de extrañas flores púrpuras y amarillas. Se  debatía y peleaba como loco intentando soltarse en vano. Tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos y tosía con fuerza.

-¡¡¿Por qué te quedas *COFF*****  mirando?!!- Chillo -¡¡Ayúdame, perro idiota!!

Le agarre fuertemente de la cola y jale de él quedando a la altura de mis ojos.

-¡Así me hablas, enano malcriado!- Lo zarandeé -¡Encima que vengo a ayudarte!

Me miró con rabia  y me sacó la lengua. Lo aplasté contra el suelo de un golpe. 

-¿Cómo diablos te metiste ahí dentro?

-¡¡¿Qué te *COFF COUFF* importa, perro sarnoso?!!- Grito mientras se restregaba sus ojos irritados. 

POM. Este se esta ganando que le dé mas chipotes aun. 

-¡¡Contesta como es debido, proyecto de kitsune!!- Gruñí.

Se restregó la cabeza con las manos y me miro con furia no disimulada.

-Estaba persiguiendo una ardilla y caí dentro de la planta esa.- Respondió. Ya había dejado de toser, pero tenía la cara roja y muy sudorosa.

Rodé mis ojos a un lado ¡Feh!. Como puede ser tan torpe. ¡Kami, dame paciencia!

-Venga, vámonos.- El polen de esas flores empezaba a hacer que me picara horrores la nariz.

No habíamos dado ni tres pasos, cuando note que Shippo se paraba. Me giré para verlo. Estaba apoyado en un árbol.  Respiraba lentamente y parecía que le costaba tener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me… me duele la cabeza y me siento… mareado- Contesto.

-¡Feh!. No seas crío.

Me miro de forma extraña. No parecía enfadado. En ese instante sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Eso empezaba a preocuparme un poco (¡SOLO UN POCO!) y me agache de cara a él. Puse mi garra en su frente y note que tenía mucha fiebre. Demasiada.

-Rayos- Murmure. Lo agarré por las ropas y salí corriendo hacía la aldea. Seguro que la vieja Kaede podía curarlo. 

-Inu Yasha…- Musitó Shippo.

-Te voy a llevar con Kaede para que te dé alguna medicina. 

-No… Inu Yasha…

-¡Pues aunque no quieras vas a  ir y te tomaras la medicina, ¿entendido?!

-No es eso… no vayas… tan rápido.- ¿Me lo parecía o estaba azul?

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté

-Creo que voy a *GRUB*.  

-¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!. ¡¡QUE ASCO!! ¡¡¿Tenias que vomitar ENCIMA de MÍ?!!-Grite y lo deje en el suelo enseguida para que siguiera "exhibiendo su desayuno" ahí 

-Te dije que  no fueras tan rápido.- Susurro al terminar. Creo que sonrió. 

-¡FEH!-Agarre a Shippo como si fuera un saco de patatas bajo mi brazo y volví a encaminarme a la aldea, esta vez mas despacio.

Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta de un golpe y entré. Kaede no se encontraba allí.

-¡Feh!. ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió la vieja?!

-No ladres tanto, Inu Yasha- Oí a mis espaldas –Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Le pasé a Shippo a sus brazos de golpe. Estaba muy enfadado con ese cachorro.

-Esta enfermo- Gruñí –Tiene fiebre y a vomitado. Encárgate de él. Tengo que lavar mi haori.

Quitar las manchas de vomito no era nada agradable. ¡¿Qué diablos come esa cría de zorro?!. ¡Seguro que solo esos dulces tan raros que le trae Kagome!. ¡Feh!. ¡Lo está malcriando demasiado!.

En cuanto terminé, un campesino vino y me dijo que Kaede quería verme en su cabaña. 

-¿Qué quieres, vieja?- Pregunte nada mas entrar. Shippo estaba acostado en un futon con una compresa de agua fría en la frente.

-Shippo me contó lo de la planta.- Comenzó a hablar –Por como me la ha descrito, creo que sé cual es. Tengo entendido que sus flores sueltan un polen que afecta a los youkais inus, kitsunes y lobos por su fino olfato. Produce picores y, en grandes dosis, dolor de cabeza. 

-¿Y entonces que tiene?

-Parece ser que Shippo-chan  sufre una reacción alérgica muy fuerte. Le he dado un té de hierbas. Deberá de tomar otro en la noche y dos mas mañana, antes de desayunar y cenar. Dentro de un par de días estará como nuevo.

-¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto?. Tú eres la que se quedará con el enano, no yo.- Tengo un mal presentimiento. No me gusta como me mira la vieja.

-Yo no puedo quedarme con el pequeño. Me han llamado con urgencia de una aldea vecina. Necesitan mi ayuda y debo partir de inmediato. Así que serás TÚ quien se ocupe de Shippo.

Sentí como si me echaran un cubo de agua fría.

-¡Me importa un demonio!- Grité -¡NO pienso hacerlo! ¡Dile a alguno de los aldeanos que cuide de él!

-No grites. Molestas al enfermo. Los aldeanos están muy ocupados en sus faenas diarias y tú no tienes nada que hacer hasta que vuelva Kagome. Además, es tu responsabilidad.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!. ¡¡NO soy su padre!!. ¡¡NO es MÍ responsabilidad!!

-No serás su padre, pero eres lo mas parecido a un hermano mayor que tiene Shippo. –Me contesto con una expresión dura, como si me estuviera regañando. –Y SÍ es tu responsabilidad. Tendrías que vigilarlo mejor. A los niños se les presta mas atención.

-¡FEH!                           

-Nada de ¡Feh!. Te ocuparas de cuidarlo o me encargare de que Kagome te diga tantas veces "Osuwari"  que no podrás moverte en una semana por el dolor de espalda. Toma, la medicina. Ponle compresa frías si tiene mucha fiebre y, sobre todo, ¡nada de chipotes!

Y se fue. Así sin más.

¡FEH!. ¡¿Es que todas las aldeas de los alrededores se han puesto de acuerdo para que me tocase a mi cargar con esto?!. ¡¿Dónde están los monstruos horrorosos que hay que destrozar cuando se precisa una excusa?!. ¡¿Dónde están Kagome, Sango y Miroku cuando les necesito?!!

                                                                ********

Con solo recordar como esa vieja me enredó para esto me pongo furioso. No me gusta el olor de la cabaña, mis cabellos de la nuca se están erizando. Huelo la enfermedad de Shippo y eso me pone muy nervioso. No sé por que. 

Hace una media hora que Kaede se ha ido y el mocoso no ha abierto la boca. No creo que este dormido. Al menos no lo estaba cuando me peleaba con la vieja.

-¡Feh!. ¿Qué crees que haces?-Gruño al notar que Shippo se ha incorporado un poco.

-Este paño esta caliente.- Contesto mientras intentaba alcanzar el balde de agua fría cerca de su cama.

Me levanté del rincón donde había estado sentado todo el rato. Le arrebaté el paño, lo moje en el agua y se lo puse en la frente mientras soltaba un "Feh".

-Gracias- Murmuro –Pero podía hacerlo yo.

-¡Feh!.  

-Eres un gruñón.

-¡Yo no soy una niñera!  ¡No me gusta cuidar de cachorros!. ¡FEH!. ¡Si no fueras tan torpe no tendría que estar aquí!

Se incorpora apoyando su peso en el codo y me encara enfadado.

-¡Te crees que a mí me gusta que estés aquí!. ¡Hubiera preferido que me cuidara cualquiera  menos un perro estúpido que no me deja dormir con sus gruñidos!. 

 POM. Se tiene bien merecido ese chipote.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.- Susurró. Volvía a tener la cara azul… ¡OH, NO!. ¡Otra vez NO!. Pego un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo. El té que le habían dado hacia menos de treinta minutos volvía a salir por donde había entrado. 

Shippo se volvió a acostar.

-¿No lo vas a recoger?-Me Pregunto

-¡¿Estas loco o la fiebre te afecto el cerebro?! 

-No creo que a Kaede-obaasan le guste ver su suelo manchado de vomito.

-!Feh!. Entonces para que devuelves ahí.

-Por que Tú me pegaste. Me siento muy mareado y con vértigo.  Cualquier sacudida  brusca me produce arcadas. Por eso Kaede-obaasan te dijo que NO ME PEGARAS.

Gruñí y ladre por lo bajo.

-¡Aun así, no pienso limpiar nada!.¡Feh!. No soy una criada.

-Inu Yasha, "eso" apesta. Me marea aun más. ¿No querrás que vomite otra vez?

Grrr. La verdad es que no era muy agradable la idea. Cogí un balde y un trapo y me puse a recoger "eso". Shippo sonreía intentando parecer inocente desde su cama. Estoy empezando a pensar que se tiro al matorral a propósito. ¡Maldito kitsune!. ¡Le romperé la cabeza contra el suelo en cuanto se cure!. 

Cuando terminé, volví a humedecer la compresa de su frente y me di cuenta de que el agua ya no estaba muy fría.

-Voy a traer agua fresca del río. ¡No te muevas del futon!.-Le ordene. 

El río se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea. En cuanto llené el recipiente volví a la cabaña. Shippo ya se había dormido. Toque su cuello para comprobar su temperatura (Ya que la frente la tenía fresca por los paños húmedos). Era todavía muy alta. Por suerte sudaba mucho. Eso era bueno.

Me senté en el suelo cerca del cachorro.  El silencio reinaba en la habitación, excepto por la respiración sofocada de Shippo, y el molesto olor volvió a inundar mi nariz. 

Feh, no sé por que me pasa. He estado en aldeas repletas de enfermos por culpa de las plagas, donde el hedor era aun más fuerte y se mezclaba con el de la muerte y no sentía esta sensación de… de… ¿preocupación?. Nah. No puede ser eso. ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme?. Kaede dijo que estaría bien en un par de días. No es nada grave. No  **debería** preocuparme. 

Pero lo hago.

¡Feh!. Esto es insoportable. Aquí estoy, sin poder ayudar al mocoso. Me siento como perro atado.

Esta bien, lo admito. Le he cogido cariño a este cachorro deslenguado (¡Pero JAMÁS lo reconoceré en publico!). No me gusta **nada **que lo este pasando tan mal. Grrrr. 

Nunca creería que me volvería tan blando. ¡Feh!. ¡Ya solo me falta que la próxima vez que vea a ese bastardo de Sesshomaru le dé un abrazo y le llame hermano!. ¡Tiemblo solo de pensarlo!.

Vuelvo a enfriar la compresa con agua fría y a comprobar la temperatura de Shippo. Igual que antes. ¡Feh!. ¡¿Por qué no se cura pronto para dejar de preocuparme?!. Grrrr.

Se acerca la hora de comer. Debería de buscar algo de fruta para el cachorro. Y cazar algo para mí (¡Kagome podía haber dejado un poco de ramen!). Justo cuando me levanto alguien llama a la puerta. Es una de las campesinas.

-Konichi wa, Inu Yasha.- Me saluda algo asustada. –Kaede-sama me pidió que le trajera algo de fruta y verduras para usted y el niño.- Me entrego una cesta con varios víveres.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si. Me dijo que le avisara que el niño no puede comer cosas sólidas y que debe beber mucho liquido. Sopas y zumos, ya sabe.

-¡Feh!. ¿Entonces para que me das todo esto?- Es que no ha visto que en el canasto no hay sopas ni zumos. Ciega.

- Para que haga la sopa, por supuesto.

-¿Quién, yo?. Yo no sé cocinar.

-Hacer una sopa no es nada difícil. Deje hervir el agua y eché  las verduras.

-Y no puedes hacerlo tú.

Estoy demasiado ocupada. Mi hija esta apunto de tener su primer hijo y no quiero dejarla sola mientras su marido este en el campo.

-Pero…pero yo no puedo…

-No se preocupe. Le saldrá todo muy bien.- Me interrumpe –Si necesita algo, vivó en la cabaña de al lado. Adiós.

-¡Eh! Espera.- Se ha ido. ¡¿Que leches hago  ahora?!. GRRRRRR. ¡¿Tengo pinta de cocinera?!

Bueno, hervir agua. No parece tan difícil. Mientras espero que se caliente, miro todo lo que me han traído. Verduras, verduras, verduras. ¡Bah!. Que porquería de sopa quieren que haga. No hay ni un pedacito de carne que le dé sabor. En fin. Habrá que improvisar. 

La sopa lleva patatas, eso lo sé. ¿Y lo demás de la cesta?. No estoy seguro. Bueno, si no llevara, la señora no me lo habría dado. Echare todo lo que no sea fruta dentro de la olla. El agua ya esta en su punto.

Tengo que poner la sal. En los estantes de la cabaña habrá un poco. Me dirijo hasta allí y olfateo todo lo que hay. Aquí esta es la sal. ¡Estas hierbas de al lado huelen muy bien!. Las echare también. ¡Y esas de ahí tienen un olor muy fuerte!. Le dará buen gusto a la sopa. ¡También me gusta esa!. ¡Y esa!. ¡Esta huele muy rico!. 

Vuelvo al lado de la olla con las manos repletas de recipientes con los condimentos. ¿Cuánto se tiene que echar?. No quiero que la vieja se queje de que le he gastado todas sus cosas. Con la mitad bastara. Remuevo todo con el cucharón. La verdad es que no es tan difícil. Tiene un olorcillo algo extraño, pero sabroso. A sido un acierto poner tantas especias. Lo probaré.

-…

-¡¡¡…!!! 

¡¡ESTA ASQUEROSO!!. ¡¡SABE A BARRO!!. ¡¡AGH!!. ¡¡¡Me QUEMA la garganta!!!. *COFF COFF* ¡¡¡Mi nariz PICA!!!. ¡¡Me lloran los ojos!!.  ¡¡AGUA, AGUA!!

Bebo todo el balde de agua fría para los paños de Shippo. Menos mal que esta dormido. Si hubiera visto el espectáculo que acabo de dar se reiría de mí durante los próximos cien años.  

Voy a la cabaña de esa hembra. ¡¿Conque hacer una sopa no era nada difícil?!. ¡FEH!. ¡Mujer loca!.

-¿Sí?- Pregunta al verme llegar -¿Le paso algo?

-¡Me mintió!- Grité furioso 

-¿Quién es, madre?-Pregunto, acercándose a la puerta,  una joven con una enorme barriga. Seguro que espera mas de una cría. Tenía un kimono en la mano.

-No le salió bien la sopa. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto en un suspiro.

-¡NO!- Ladré –Esta asquerosa.

-Madre, mejor vamos a ayudar. Terminaremos de arreglar los kimonos mas tarde.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro. No quiero tener la muerte de un niño en mi conciencia.- Que graciosa.

-Bueno, esta bien. Le ayudaremos a hacer otra sopa.

-Pero gaste todas las verduras.

-Cogeremos mas del huerto de doña Kaede.  

¿Kaede tiene un huerto?. No lo sabía.

Mientras la madre y yo recogíamos las hortalizas, la preñada se dirigió  a la cabaña.

-El paño del niño esta caliente, pero no hay agua helada.- Me dijo cuando entre por la puerta. ¡Feh!. Como si no lo supiera. Yo me la bebí.

-Traeré más. También para la sopa.  

-Muchacho, ¿pero que has hecho aquí?- Exclamó la señora. –Las patatas y las demás verduras no están peladas ni cortadas. Y seguro que tampoco las lavaste.

-¡FEH!-Yo no sabía eso. 

-¡Cuantas especies!- Dijo la hija acercándose a su madre mirando los frascos –Sal, tomillo, azafrán, hierbabuena, clavo, perejil, pimienta. ¿Cuánto echaste?

-Un puñado de cada cosa.- Y esas caras tan raras ¿por qué?.

-¡Pero como has sido tan burro!.- Me recriminan. 

-¡Hey, ya dije que no sé cocinar!. ¡Feh!. Me voy a por el agua. 

¿Qué se creen esas hembras?. Cocinar, limpiar, cuidar niños… Todo eso son tareas de mujeres. Para empezar, yo NO debería haberlas hecho. ¡Maldita Kaede!.

En cuanto volví, me senté al lado de Shippo y dedique mi tiempo en enfriar las compresas, comprobar su temperatura y gruñir por que casi no había mejoría.

-¿Porque no  le haces un zumo al niño?. Supongo que serás capaz.- La embarazada se cree muy listilla y la madre parece que ya no me tiene miedo. No sé si es bueno. 

Cojo unas naranjas, las corto por la mitad con mis garras y las exprimo. En un cuenco dejo caer el liquido de la fruta. Hago lo mismo un par de veces hasta llenar el recipiente.

-¿Quiénes son esas?- Pregunta Shippo que se acaba de despertar.

-Han venido a hacer la cena.- Le contesto –Toma, bebe.

-Gracias- Cogió el tazón que le ofrecía y bebió a pequeños sorbos –Estaba sediento. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?.- Preguntó la embarazada acercándose.

El kitsune encogió los hombros y sonrió de la misma forma que cuando esta con Kagome. (Según ella parece un angelito, según yo quiere conseguir algo.) La hembra le acaricia la cabeza.

-Menos mal que hemos venido. Si hubieras tenido que comer lo que tu niichan te preparo no lo cuentas.

-Me lo imagino… ¡¡¿Niichan?!!

-¿No es tú hermano?.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!. ¡¡Él es un hanyou inu!!. ¡¡Yo soy un youkai kitsune!!.- Replica muy molesto. ¡Ni que lo hubieran insultado!

-Vaya, no lo sabía. La verdad es que no estoy muy familiarizada con los youkais.

-Nuestra familia se mudo hace poco aquí.- Explicó la madre.

-¡FEH!. Pues no sé donde nos ha visto el parecido al mocoso y a mí. 

-Por que os comportáis como hermanos peleones.

-¡FEH!. ¡Que bobadas sueltas, humana!

-Bueno, esto ya esta. Déjelo hervir durante un buen rato y después espera que se enfríe un poco.

Las dos mujeres se van de la cabaña y vuelvo a quedarme solo con el niño. Shippo se acurruca otra vez bajo las mantas y da un sonoro bostezo. Realmente parece muy cansado. Se duerme enseguida.

Su temperatura ha bajado notablemente, pero sigue siendo un poco alta. Ya puedo dejar los paños fríos. Dejo que duerma hasta que la sopa ya esta y lo zarandeo levemente. Gruñe un poco hasta que abre los ojos. 

-Esta buena. Me alegra que hayan venido esas mujeres.- Yo también, pero no digo nada. (La preñada era una descarada. No se como la aguanta su marido.)

Shippo no termina ni la mitad de su plato cuando anuncia que no tiene hambre.

-Come más o no te curaras pronto.

-No me apetece, quiero dormir.

-Come. No quiero que luego Kaede me diga que no he cuidado de ti. 

-No quiero

-¡Come!- Le ordeno

-¡¿Quieres que vuelva a vomitar?!- Se gira en la cama sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Pues si te sientes peor no te pongas a quejarte!- Niñato. Encima que me preocupo por él.

Termino de comer y dejo los platos en un barreño (No pienso fregarlos. Que lo haga la vieja cuando vuelva). Me tumbo en el suelo algo molesto con el mocoso y me duermo.

Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo.

                                                               ********

El sol hacía rato que había salido y brillaba alto en el cielo. Me despierto por una molesta sensación.  El ambiente de la cabaña no me gustaba. 

Me incorpore y olfateé al aire. Enfermedad. Apestaba a la enfermedad de Shippo. Mi piel se erizó. Me acerqué a la cama del cachorro.

¡FEH!. ¡¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía?!. Shippo tiene muy mal aspecto. Respira lenta y trabajosamente. Me agacho para comprobar su temperatura y es increíblemente alta. Mucho más que ayer. ¡Casi quema el tocarle!. ¡Y lo peor de todo!.  ¡¡Huele a moribundo!!. ¡¡Esto es preocupante!!. ¡¡MUY preocupante!!

¡¡¿Por qué diablos a empeorado?!!. ¡¡Ayer  estaba mucho mejor!!. 

-Shippo, despierta. ¡Vamos, despierta!- Lo muevo un poco.

Abre los ojos un instante y los vuelve a cerrar.  ¡No esta bien, nada bien!. ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

¡¡La medicina!!. ¡¡Se me olvido darle la medicina!!. Pero no se puede haber puesto tan mal por no tomársela, ¿o sí?. ¡¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!!. ¡¡¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?!!. ¡Feh!. No pierdas los nervios, Inu Yasha. Se la daré ahora mismo y se pondrá bien. ¡Tiene que ponerse bien!

Hacer un té no es tan difícil como preparar una sopa. (¡Gracias a Dios!). Paso mi mano por detrás de la cabeza  de Shippo y lo incorporo lo suficiente para que pueda beber.

- Shippo, toma esto, vamos.

-¿Hum?

-Es la medicina. Hará que te sientas mejor.- Toma un buche y pone cara de asco.

-Esta amarga.- Replica, pero su voz es tan débil que apenas puedo oírla.

-Te hará bien. Vamos, termínala.

Se bebe el resto poco a poco y sin protestar.  Vuelve a quedarse dormido.

 Salgo corriendo a buscar más agua fresca al río y vuelvo lo antes posible. El cachorro tirita de frío, así que busco por toda la cabaña hasta dar con más mantas. Lo arropo lo mejor que sé sin que se despierte. Y me siento a su lado, enfriando el paño de su frente cada vez que lo necesita. No puedo descuidarlo ni un minuto si quiero que le baje la fiebre pronto.

¡¡Me siento muy culpable!!. ¡¡No debí descuidar tanto al niño!!. Kaede tenía razón. A los niños pequeños hay que vigilarlos mejo de lo yo he hecho con Shippo. Feh, no sirvo para esto. ¡Si en vez de pasármela gruñendo todo el día por tener que cuidar del kitsune, lo hubiera cuidado mejor no estaría tan grave. ¡¡Me siento TAN culpable!!. ¡¡Yo NUNCA me siento culpable!!. Bueno, solo cuando Kagome llora. Pero nunca antes sentía culpabilidad. NUNCA. ¿Tanto he cambiado desde que empecé a reunir los fragmentos?. ¡Bueno, eso en este momento no importa!.   

Las horas pasan muy lentamente, y Shippo no mejora en absoluto. Creo que incluso esta peor. De vez en cuando se altera y empieza a moverse convulsivamente. Lloriquea y yo no sé que hacer. Pero enseguida se calma. 

La mujer y su hija embarazada volvieron otra vez para hacer la comida. Seguramente, la parturienta había propuesto la idea. Se nota que le agradó el pequeño. Prepararon otra sopa en silencio y miraban a Shippo con preocupación. Yo no les hacía mucho caso. Se fueron diciendo que si necesitaba algo, las llamara.

Shippo no despertó para comer, y tampoco para cenar. Yo comí la mitad de la sopa sin muchas ganas. El día había pasado lentamente y la noche parecía que sería interminable. 

Preparé otra vez la medicina, y como la vez anterior se la fui dando a sorbos. Shippo tenia los ojos semiabiertos, parecía sonreír con ellos. Volvió a quedarse dormido. Las horas pasaban, pero no dormiría esta vez.

Shippo empezó a das patadas. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, seguro. Gemía y lloriqueaba un poco. Giraba sobre si mismo y de vez en cuando sufría pequeños calambres en los brazos y en las manos.

-Raijû- Murmuro. Estaba soñando con los asesinos de su padre. Hiten y Manten. 

-Shippo, despierta. Vamos, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla.- Le acarició levemente la cabeza. Abre los ojos cansinamente y me sonríe agradecido. Me intento incorporar, pero me detiene agarrado la manga de mi haori. 

-¿Papá?- Pregunta. ¡Esta delirando por la fiebre!. 

-No, Shippo. Soy yo, Inu Yasha.

-¿Inu Yasha?. Sí… claro. Eres Inu Yasha… Claro. – Parece que me a reconocido. Pero habla de forma atropellada y sin sentido. Cierra el puño con fuerza.

-No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

-¡Feh!. Por supuesto que no.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Tranquilo. No me iré a ningún lado.

Estira su otro brazo y se aferra a mi pecho. Noto lo alta que esta su temperatura. Se acurruca en mis brazos y usa su cola para taparse un poco.

¡¿Qué hago?!. Nunca he cargado niños. Pero esta cría parece que quiere un abrazo. ¡Kagome haría esto mejor que yo, seguro!. Feh. Tampoco ha de ser muy difícil. Además, el calor corporal es bueno para bajar la fiebre. Lo envuelvo en las mantas y lo cargo en mis brazos. Noto su respiración lenta. 

Me estoy dando cuenta de que cada día veo mas a este enano como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve. Le revuelvo cariñosamente el pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño con mis garras. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo un blando. ¡Feh!.

-Inu Yasha.- Me llama -¿Sabes una cosa?. Te mentí. Si quería que tú me cuidaras en vez de un extraño. Por eso no dije nada cuando Kaede-obaasan te lo ordeno. Pero parecías tan enfadado con la idea ,como si yo fuera una carga para ti, que me molesté un poco.

Shippo tiene que estar realmente grave para haberlo reconocido.

-¡Feh!. No es eso.- Siento un pequeño nudo un el estomago – Es que no me gusta ver que la gente a la que aprecio se enferme. No soy bueno cuidando cachorros. Solo mira, estas peor que antes. ¡Pero basta de sensiblerías!. Duérmete. 

-No es agradable…-susurro casi imperceptiblemente- No es nada agradable estar enfermo y solo o rodeado de extraños.

-Lo sé- Evoco un recuerdo de mi niñez. Después de la muerte de mí madre, una noche de lluvia enfermé y estaba solo. Es cierto. No fue agradable 

–Por eso HOY te he cogido en brazos. Pero no creas que te voy a seguir malcriando como hacen los demás.- He dicho esto  medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Perro tonto.- Sonríe. Esta a punto de quedarse dormido –Gracias, Inu Yasha-niichan.- Sonrió. ¡Feh!.  Soy un blandengue. ¡Que vergüenza!.

Aprieto un poco mas a Shippo. Es muy tarde. *Bostezo*. Que sueño.

                                                              *********

Kagome subió por el pozo con su enorme mochila (Tarea nada sencilla). Estaba muy contenta. Acaba de comprar una polaroid nueva con sus ahorrillos. Se moría de ganas de enseñársela a los demás. Seguro que se asombraban de la maquina.   

Le extraño que nadie la recibiera. Generalmente, Shippo corría a sus brazos nada más oler su aroma. Inu yasha también notaba enseguida su presencia y la arrastraba, literalmente, para reemprender la búsqueda de los fragmentos enseguida.

Kagome se dirigió a la cabaña de Kaede. Seguramente todos estarían allí. 

-Buenas.- Saludo abriendo la puerta. –Ya he lleg…- Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. 

Inu Yasha, apoyado en la pared, cargaba en sus brazos a Shippo.  Ambos dormidos como bebés. Kagome tenia que reprimir las ganas de darles un beso en la frente de lo tiernos que se veían. Era una escena única, que dudaba que se volviera a repetir.

Saco la polaroid de su mochila y con mucho cuidado se acercó a ellos para tomarles una foto. En otro momento, el hanyou y el kitsune la habrían olfateado. Pero se encontraban demasiado cansados para despertar. Tampoco oyeron el ruido producido por la cámara.

Kagome guardo de nuevo en su sitio la polaroid y salió con cuidado. La foto ya empezaba a clarear. ¡Que escena mas linda!. Eso era un tesoro que debía guardar. Se la enseñaría a Sango. Seguro que opinaba igual que ella. Y quizás, (solo quizás) la usara para *ejem* "convencer" a Inu Yasha de que la dejara mas tiempo los días que volvía a su mundo. Ya lo pensaría.

Vio llegar a Sango por el camino con su hiraikotsu a la espalda. Corrió a saludarla, con la foto aun en la mano.

En el interior de la cabaña de Kaede, los dos durmientes no se habían dado cuenta de nada en absoluto. ¡Que bonito es vivir en la ignorancia!.

                                            Fin.  

Glosario. 

Kitsune = Zorro

Youkai = Demonio, monstruo

Haori = La parte de arriba del traje de Inu Yasha.

Inus = Perros.

Osuwari = La palabra que usa Kagome para que se active el collar de perlas en el cuello de Inu Yasha. Significa "abajo" y suele usarse para dar ordenes a los perros.

Obaasan = Sufijo que significa "abuela"

Niichan = Significa hermano de forma coloquial. También es un sufijo. (Creo)

Hanyou = Medio demonio.

Raijû = Trueno. Hiten y Manten eran los hermanos del trueno.

Hiraikotsu = El boomerang gigante de Sango. 

Kami = Dios


End file.
